There exist numerous child restraint apparatus that are incorporated into shopping carts. Typically, such restraining apparatus are used to restrict the mobility of a juvenile who is placed in the seat of a shopping cart. Limiting the mobility of the juvenile serves at least two purposes. First, by limiting the juvenile's movement, the juvenile is less likely to fall from the shopping cart and become injured. Second, by limiting the juvenile's movement, it becomes less likely the juvenile will be able to reach items in proximity of the shopping cart. Conventional restraining apparatus on shopping carts are lap belts that buckle around the waist of the juvenile. Restraining the juvenile with only a single lap belt, however, might allow the juvenile to escape, resulting in the aforementioned consequences.
It would be beneficial to provide a juvenile restraining apparatus in an alternate configuration to better perform the above-described and other functions of conventional lap belts.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a shopping cart having a seat for supporting a juvenile, a first bar, a second bar extending from the first bar, and a child restraining apparatus. The juvenile restraining apparatus comprises two shoulder straps, two belt segments, and a chest panel. The two shoulder straps have first and second ends with the first and second shoulder straps positionable over the juvenile's shoulders. The first ends of the first and second shoulder straps are selectively attachable to the first bar. The second ends of the first and second shoulder straps are attached to the chest panel. The belt segments have first and second ends, with the first ends of each of the belt segments attached to the chest panel. The belt segments extend from the chest panel and are positionable about the torso of the juvenile. The second ends of the belt segments are selectively attachable to each other.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the shopping cart with the juvenile restraining apparatus may also provide: first and second shoulder straps being adjustable with respect to a chest panel; the second ends of the first and second shoulder straps each comprising a clasp; first and second shoulder straps being substantially parallel to each other; a support strap connecting the first and second shoulder straps; first and second belt segments being adjustable with respect to a chest panel; a chest panel comprising a padded material; a crotch strap having first and second ends with the first end attached to a chest panel and the crotch strap extending from the chest panel in a direction opposed to the first and second shoulder straps; a crotch strap with the second end being selectively attachable to a third bar located adjacent to the seat; a crotch strap being adjustable with respect to a chest panel; a crotch strap with the second end comprising a clasp; a crotch strap having an attachment located adjacent to the first end with the second end being selectively attachable to the attachment; and a crotch strap with the first end being selectively attachable to a chest panel.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a shopping cart having a seat for supporting a juvenile, first bar, a second bar extending from the first bar, and a child restraining apparatus. The child restraining apparatus comprises first and second shoulder straps, a chest panel, and first and second belt segments. The first and second shoulder straps are positionable over the juvenile's shoulders with the first and second shoulder straps having first and second ends. The first ends of the first and second shoulder straps are attached to the chest panel. The second ends of the shoulder straps are extendable around the first bar and are selectively attachable to the chest panel. The belt segments extend from the chest panel and are positionable about the torso of the juvenile. The second ends of the belt segments are selectively attachable to each other.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a shopping cart having a seat for supporting a juvenile, a first bar, a second bar extending from the first bar, and a child restraining apparatus. The child restraining apparatus comprises first and second shoulder straps, first and second support straps, and a belt strap. The first and second shoulder straps are positionable over the juvenile's shoulders, with the first and second shoulder straps having first and second ends. The first ends of the first and second shoulder straps are selectively attachable to the first bar. The first and second support straps each have first and second ends, with the first and second support straps each being connected to the first and second shoulder straps. The belt strap has first and second ends, with the belt strap being connected to the first and second shoulder straps, and with the first and second ends of the belt strap being selectively attachable to each other.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the shopping cart with the child restraining apparatus may also provide: first and second shoulder straps being adjustable with respect to the belt strap; first and second shoulder straps being attached to the first bar; a second support strap comprising third and fourth support straps, each having first and second ends, with the first end of the third shoulder strap connected to the first shoulder strap, and the first end of the fourth support strap attached to the second shoulder strap, with the second ends of the third and fourth support straps being selectively attachable to each other; at least one of the first or second ends of a belt strap being adjustable with respect to the first and second shoulder straps; a crotch strap having first and second ends, with the first end being attached to a belt strap, and with the crotch strap extending from the belt strap in a direction opposed from the first and second shoulder straps; a crotch strap being selectively attachable to a belt strap; a fifth support strap having first and second ends, with the first and second ends being attached to a belt strap, and a crotch strap with the first end being attached to the fifth support strap and extending from the fifth support strap in a direction opposed from the first and second shoulder straps; the second end of the crotch strap being selectively attachable to a third bar located adjacent to the seat; and a crotch strap being selectively attachable to a fifth strap and attached to a third bar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a shopping cart having a seat for supporting a juvenile, a first bar, a second bar extending from the first bar, and a child restraining apparatus. The child restraining apparatus comprises first and second shoulder straps, first, second, and third support straps, and a belt strap. The first and second shoulder straps are positionable over the shoulders of the juvenile, with the first and second shoulder straps having first and second ends. The first ends of the first and second shoulder straps are selectively attachable to the first bar. The first and second support straps, each having first and second ends, are connected to the first and second shoulder straps. The belt strap has first and second ends. The second end of the first shoulder strap is attached to the belt strap. The second end of the second shoulder strap comprises a loop such that at least one end of the belt strap is able to extend around the juvenile's torso and through the loop. The first and second ends of the belt strap are selectively attachable to each other.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a shopping cart having a seat for supporting a juvenile, a first bar, a second bar extending from the first bar, and a child restraining apparatus. The child restraining apparatus comprises first and second shoulder straps and a belt strap. The first and second shoulder straps are positionable over the shoulders of the juvenile, with the first and second shoulder straps having first and second ends. The first ends of the first and second shoulder straps are selectively attachable to the first bar. The second ends of the first and second shoulder straps are attached to the belt strap. The belt strap has first and second ends with the first and second ends being selectively attachable to one another.
Additional features and advantages of the child restraint apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the child restraint apparatus as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the child restraining apparatus, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the child restraining apparatus in any manner.